Cylindrical locksets typically include a cylindrical lock chassis having a transverse centerline. During installation, regardless of the thickness of the door in which the lockset is being installed, the transverse centerline of the lock chassis should usually coincide with the centerline of the door thickness. If this installation criterion is not met, the lockset may fail to function properly. Therefore, a lock chassis may have an adjustable configuration that allows the lock chassis to be appropriately aligned with a variety of door thicknesses. For example, the position of the lock body relative to an associated mounting plate or mounting flange may be adjustable. Yet, difficulties in making accurate assessments of the current door thickness setting, or of distinguishing between alternative settings, can lead to use of incorrect settings and wasted effort. Likewise, the occurrence of inadvertent changes from factory preset conditions during shipping or handling can lead to errors or necessitate additional steps of validation and correction.
Cylindrical locksets may also have an installation step in which an anti-rotation plate or other securing member is placed over the lock chassis, held into place by the installer's hand, and then secured to the door by suitable screws or bolts. If the anti-rotation member or securing member is not held in place by the installer's hand, the anti-rotation member may slide off from the lock chassis, causing delay and wasted effort. Conversely, if the installer holds the securing member in place, then one or both of the installer's hands are occupied and thus the installer is less free to install remaining components of the lockset.